


Tainted Love | Yogore naki ai |  汚れなき愛

by BookDragon8145



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Original Race (Sorta)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon8145/pseuds/BookDragon8145





	Tainted Love | Yogore naki ai |  汚れなき愛

Kitsune

Magical creatures that look like humans, but possess fox ears and a tail(s). They are very intelligent and cunning. They are usually portrayed as demons and tricksters, but the majority of Kitsunes are peaceful, often avoiding other species.  
Kitsunes possess a vast amount of powers, ranging from Elements, Weather, Sorcery, or other things. In general, all kitsunes posses powers over illusions, and shapeshifting. Often, Kitsunes trade their shapeshifting ability for a Tenshi.  
A Tenshi is a fox guardian that can be used in a multitude of different ways. They are assigned to the kitsune that gives up their shapeshifting ability. A Tenshi protects and bonds with their assigned Kitsune, usually acting as a parental or older sibling figure. A Tenshi can store power, and only a touch is needed to make a transfer. A Tenshi can communicate with any species. Tenshi can disappear into their kitsune’s mind at will and can be called out as well. Tenchi can decide on their size depending on what they need to do. 

Kitsune Location

Because of their bad reputations and vast powers, Kitsunes have been hunted down by humans for most of history. Finally, a small band of Kitsunes created a safe haven for kitsunes, located in a remote area of mountain ranges and dense forests, the closest human inhabited location being near Kuroko mountain. The location was guarded heavily by magical barriers designed to keep out creatures with bad intention. The actual location is not free information, as whoever was let into the haven was sworn to secrecy, often not ever coming out into the human world again. 

Kitsune Physical Features

Kitsunes start out with one tail and a pair of fox ears. The fur color depends on the Kitsune’s hair color. Every five years, a Kitsune gains a tail. This leads to an increase of power. A Tenshi takes the form of a fox, its fur corresponding with its owner’s often having strange marks. A Tenshi gains a tail whenever their Kitsune does, also gaining a significant amount of power.

Kitsune Social

Kitsunes have a balanced social structure, consisting of 8 groups. Elders, Warriors, Hunters, Farmers, Mono, Queens, and Leaders. Elders, are Kitsunes over 70 years old. They usually are the storytellers, and historians, and pass on legends of their ancestors. Warriors protect the Haven, taking shifts to patrol the boundaries. Hunters go out into the dense forests to hunt and bring back food. Farmers produce crops and cook the meals. Mono are Kitsunes under the age of 14. Queens are mothers that have children under the age of 12. Until her children come of age, they are dismissed from their duties in the clan and are taken care of by the whole group.

Character Bio

Name: Misaki Kitsune  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Black hair. One bright blue eye, and one Golden eye. Tanned skin. Black ears and three tails. Usually wearing a t-shirt, black jeans, a jean jacket and leather lace up boots with metal grips. Has an eye patch to cover Golden eye. During the Hunter test, wore a black tee-shirt, jeans, and a black cloak to hide his ears and tails.  
Notes: Very warm. Quite forward and smiley. Loves getting up early at morning to watch the sunrise. Found a spot on some cliffs to watch. Kind of an outcast in village. Usually gets embarrassed easily. Kitten sneeze. Has a Tenshi named Kiara. Made friends with a Kurta named Haru from another village.  
Family: Anira Kitsune (Sister | Alive) Demia Kitsune (Mother | Deceased) Goro Kitsune (Father | Deceased)


End file.
